Tokar
Tokar was an antiquities seller in the major city of Oar in the northern continent. He had a "bluff, honest, irreverent manner" but was jovial and treated his business partners with respect. He and his family were secretly dedicated to liberating the ancient tyrant known as the Dominator from the Barrowland, and he was a leader of the Resurrectionists. He appeared in the "flashback" biographic narrative of Bomanz in The White Rose. ''The White Rose'' Tokar, his brother Clete, his sister Glory, and Glory's fiancé Stancil organized a sizable cell of Resurrectionists headquartered in Oar. For appearances, he maintained a reputation as a trader specializing in antiquities. He traveled from time to time to the Barrowland to purchase armor, weapons, bones, and other artifacts unearthed by Bomanz, Stancil's father. Stancil was aware of his father's secret goal of learning magic from the Lady, who was imprisoned beside her husband the Dominator. Stancil informed Tokar about this, and together they sought to trick Bomanz into helping them liberate the Dominator. Bomanz's wife Jasmine was unhappy with the prices he paid for her husbands antiquities and called him a "thief". The Monitor of the Eternal Guard, Besand, heard a rumor that Tokar was a Resurrectionist. He would later warn Bomanz about this. When Bomanz confronted him in person about the rumor, Tokar played it off as political persecution and a misunderstanding, claiming that he once joked that the Dominator would be better for Oar than its current mayor. Tokar somehow arranged for Besand to be replaced with a new Monitor, a rich man from Oar referred to only as the Jackal. Although Besand surrendered his position to the new man, he refused to leave the area, so Tokar authorized a Resurrectionist to go assassinate him in the stable where he was holed up. The assassin failed and was killed by the old man, so they secretly removed the body and cleaned up the scene. But they did steal Besand's Barrowland amulet, which would help them liberate the Dominator. The amulet was briefly lost when Men fu stole it and was killed, but it was retrieved by Tokar's people. Illuminated by the tenth return of the Great Comet, Tokar used the amulet to enter the Barrowland. Meanwhile his brother Clete and the other Resurrectionists distracted the Eternal Guard. Desperate to stop Tokar, Bomanz killed Stancil, Glory, and anyone else who got in his way (including one more Resurrectionist and even Corporal Husky and at least 5 other Eternal Guards). He used a magic mirror made of quicksilver to observe some of Tokar's movements, and made a "killing sending" in the hopes it would reach Tokar before he could liberate the Dominator. Tokar was killed when the Bomanz's sending arrived, but he had already damaged the enchantments sufficiently for the Lady and the Ten Who Were Taken to begin bursting from their barrows. Tokar did not live long enough to realize that the Lady had orchestrated the entire event such that the Dominator remained imprisoned. Ultimately, Tokar's mission to liberate the Dominator failed. Worse, his surviving Resurrectionists were wiped out by the Lady "root and branch" to make sure her husband would stay imprisoned. Only perhaps his very young sister, Snoopy, survived the chaos as she accompanied Jasmine south. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Oar Category:Resurrectionists Category:Other antagonists